


兄友弟恭

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	兄友弟恭

眼见着到了年底，气温一度近乎要跌到零下，厚实的积雪裹了一院子，压得门口那棵几十年的老槐树也弯了腰。呼啸着的北风被公馆的窗子严严实实地拦在了屋外，宋璟开着他那辆机关车急匆匆地在门口一横，被冷风吹得走了几步就腾出手去缠围巾。  
杜珉宇前天不知怎的闹了一晚上的肚子，夜里又发了高热，正赶巧碰上杜珉峥关里有急事外派到了邻省走不脱，小少爷更憋屈了，一通电话打过去，哭闹着喊又冷又难受，说自己忍不了了，就快要不行了，被杜珉峥训了几句，转过头只能拜托老同学到家里帮着照顾下病恹恹的小孩。  
宋璟把从饭店里打包的青豆蛋羹和小米粥交给管家刘叔，嘱咐人热了，上楼去看病得没精神的小东西去了。  
杜珉宇裹了两床厚被蜷在床边上病恹恹地躺着，刘叔给他往被窝里揣了个暖水袋，他就拿冰凉的小脸去寻那处温暖贴着，压得脸颊上留了几条纹路。  
他软塌塌地抬起眼皮看宋璟风尘仆仆地进来，就知道自己又被杜珉峥打发了。一时气从心中起，也不叫人，卷了被子哼了一声，躲着了。  
“杜小少爷贵体欠安，陛下特地叫我过来照顾您。”宋璟开口就是一贯的不正经，拿手隔着被子拍了拍小孩藏在被子里头的小脑袋。  
杜珉宇又重重地哼哧了一句。  
“老刘说你就发点低烧了，把药吃了，晚上就能好。”宋璟不跟生气的小孩计较，把床头放得微微凉了的水杯端来，添了一杯热的，手掌里包了两颗西药，“杜珉峥可担心你着呢，你早点好也叫他安心。”  
谁知不知道怎的今天火气格外大的小少爷一下子支棱起来身子，从被子里露出个乱糟糟的小脑袋，眼眶已经红了。  
“他就是不想管我！”他抿着嘴，委屈得紧，“他觉着快病死了的弟弟没他坦荡光明的仕途重要，以后让他都别管我好了！”  
宋璟不可置信地横了横眉毛，微微有些不悦，把他从被窝里拖出来，在孩子病得略白的嘴唇上点了一下，“不准胡说，生着病闹什么呢？”  
“我没胡说！刘叔昨天给我量体温都吓一跳，说是那‘水银针’都要走到头了。”杜珉宇吸吸鼻子，逞强似的朝着宋璟吆喝，“我让他回来陪陪我，他还要训我，说我不懂事，说不过是寻常伤风感冒，还要大动干戈。”  
委屈得鼻尖儿都红了的小少爷窝在床上赌气，一张小脸病得失了血色，一双压着层浅浅褶子的眼睛有气无力地耷拉着，宋璟不恼，只开口逗他，“杜珉峥处理完那边的事约莫着明天就回来了，我也才看出来小少爷还是一天都离不开哥哥的五岁小豆丁。”  
正赶上刘叔敲了敲门，把热好的吃食送上来，搁在床头。  
宋璟知道小孩子生病闹情绪是正常事，端了热乎乎的蛋羹过去，“先把东西吃了，肚子里空这么久是要胃疼的。”  
杜珉宇悄悄睨了一眼热过之后软得跟云彩似的蛋羹，浮着几颗青亮软糯的青豆，淋了一层料汁，香味儿直往鼻子里钻。他肚子里饿得咕咕叫，佯作不情不愿地把碗接过来了。  
宋璟心里好不容易松了口气，看着杜珉宇只顾着低头吃羹，随手从柜子里拿了本书，坐在旁边陪他。  
老管家又咚咚咚地爬上楼来，“宋少爷，刚刚大少爷打电话来说杭州那边的事情要再耽搁两日，让我转告给您，让您先帮忙多留意海关那边的事。”  
宋璟笑盈盈地应了一声，谁知道那边刚刚消停没多久的小少爷直接把床头托盘里装着粥的瓷碗一把推到地上，尖厉的碎瓷片溅了一地，七零八落的陈尸在床底、柜子下面。  
刘叔被小少爷这突如其来的大动静吓了一跳，赶忙下楼去叫人来收拾了。  
宋璟强忍着不耐烦和想动手抽他的冲动，把指节捏得咯吱咯吱地响，问他，“你又怎么了？”  
杜珉宇恶狠狠地拿一双没什么攻击力的红眼睛瞪他，一把把被子扯过来，冲着宋璟吼起来，“你也滚出去！都别管我好了！我死了算了！”  
“你闹什么闹！”宋璟看不惯他这般仗病欺人的样子，冷下脸来呵斥他。  
杜珉宇委屈得眼泪就要掉下来。为什么有空打电话回来也不问问自己怎么样了？满脑子都是些工作上的事情，自己这个爹不疼娘不爱的小白菜直接被挤出脑海了，是不是杜珉峥的意识里，都忘了家里都没自己这个人在？  
“关你什么事！别在这假惺惺地装！您也赶紧上班去，我不需要人照顾，别烦我了。”  
杜珉宇直接把两层被子一展再叠在一起，蒙头躺倒，视气得鼻子快歪了的宋璟为无物。  
宋璟不是个好脾气的主，被他说得也无名火起。他冷哼一声，直接把书扔在桌子上，踢了凳子就起身往外走，临了还不忘嘴损一句，“得命，这下您自己享清净吧。”  
砰地把门带上了。  
他听见屋外宋璟跟刘叔嘱咐说再煮碗粥或是米糊之类的东西给小少爷送上去，有事再拨电话到办公室。  
杜珉宇忍不住，终于在被窝里呜呜地哭起来了。他觉着隔着厚厚的被子闷，想露个头透气，却不想让外面的人听到。他自觉着自己是个十五岁的大孩子了，快要能独当一面，不是该哭鼻子的年纪了。  
他躲在被窝里揉着又红又痒的眼睛想，哥哥为什么还不回来呢。  
  
每天夜里处理完了公务应酬，杜珉峥便会用宾馆大堂的电话打回家里去，问问杜珉宇的病情。刘叔只说小少爷病好得差不多了，再修养几天就能活蹦乱跳，现下已经睡了。  
两天之后杜珉峥如期返回，先是去海关处理了些等着他亲自验收的公务，跟宋璟聊了会，期间说到感谢他忙里抽空去照看杜珉宇的事，宋璟喝着茶漫不经心地几句“跟我客气什么”、“觉着对不住我直接给我存两条黄鱼”应付过去了，兴致不高。杜珉峥觉得奇怪，但没多问，看时候不早了便急匆匆回家去看病了快一周的杜珉宇。  
他在路上遇到叫卖糖炒板栗的，想着杜珉宇爱吃甜的，停车称了半斤。热乎乎炒出来的栗子卷着黏黏的甜味儿，散得满车里都是炒糖的味道。  
推门进屋，杜珉峥在门口的软垫上蹭了蹭沾在鞋底的积雪，一抬眼就看见了窝在沙发上睡着的杜珉宇。  
他轻手轻脚地走过去，微微俯下身去替他捋了下散在眼前的几缕碎发。  
傍晚时候，从客厅的落地窗里透进来几束被夕阳余晖烫得橘黄的光，正好拢在侧躺在沙发上睡着的杜珉宇身上。他羽睫微动，似是睡得不安稳，嘴唇也扯了扯，少年人脸颊上细小的绒毛都能在光下看得一清二楚。  
杜珉峥没叫醒他，从地上捡起来毯子给小孩盖上，却见杜珉宇迷迷糊糊地醒过来了。  
他探出一只手去揉眼睛，哼唧了几声才看清眼前半蹲着笑眯眯的人是自己朝思暮想的哥哥。  
杜珉宇刚刚在梦里还想着要等杜珉峥回来的时候不理他，还要在他路过的时候悄悄伸出脚把他绊倒云云。  
但是事实上杜珉宇直接跪坐起来，扑到了杜珉峥身上，感受着他身上从屋外带进来的寒气，薄薄的两片嘴唇一抿，哇地一声就直接哭出来了。  
“哭什么，多大的孩子了。”杜珉峥被他突然爆发的哭声吓了一跳，又看他小动物似的往自己怀里直拱，笑着把软乎乎的孩子搂住了，两只手轻轻地在杜珉宇身上拍。  
“呜呜呜你怎么才回来啊……”  
杜珉宇紧紧地揪着杜珉峥落了一身雪水的大衣外套，黏糊糊地凑在他怀里哭。  
杜珉峥看着小脸儿明显缩进去一圈的孩子哭得眼圈发红，拿下巴抵着杜珉宇的发顶轻轻地蹭了蹭，“这不是回来了吗，我们珉宇委屈坏了了。”  
“我病了你都不回来看我……你不喜欢我了呜呜……”  
杜珉宇发泄似的把鼻涕眼泪都蹭在杜珉峥熨烫妥帖的衬衣上，被杜珉峥揪出来刮了一下红扑扑的鼻尖儿，“不准胡说。”  
杜珉宇自知失言，瘪瘪嘴又侧着脸倚在杜珉峥怀里，垂着眼睛安静地被抱着了。  
  
次日是周末，杜珉宇因为抱病在家里圈了一个周，闹着要杜珉峥带他去饭店里吃顿好的，说是喝了一礼拜的粥嘴里都没味儿了，必须吃点浓油赤酱的菜中和下过于寡淡的口味。杜珉峥被他缠着，闹不过他，连声应了。  
他照例打电话叫在家独守空房的宋璟一同去，却意料之外的被他不咸不淡地挡下来了。杜珉峥不解，再三邀请他，说是要感谢他替自己收拾了工作和家里的一堆烂摊子，必须得去，直接把车开到宋公馆去了。  
杜珉峥并没有注意到窝在后座一直不吭声的杜珉宇，只当他生病乏了，把他留在车里亲自去敲宋璟的门。  
宋少爷一个人在家，仆从都被他趁着周末放了假。他穿了身薄薄的单衣，正忙着给客厅钢琴上摆着的相框擦灰，杜珉峥拍了拍他的肩膀像是无声的安慰他，又催他换衣服出门了。  
宋璟如一阵风一样轻飘飘地进了卧室，收拾了不到一刻钟，还像模像样的打了领带，穿了件有些骚包的藏蓝色西装马甲，径直无视掉坐在客厅里等得不耐烦的杜珉峥，板板正正出门了。  
上车时候杜珉峥留意到杜珉宇不自然地往旁边蹭了蹭，似是要躲开与宋璟的视线和肢体触碰，而宋璟依旧一脸风轻云淡，揣着手坐了。杜珉峥皱皱眉，钻进驾驶室里了。  
杜珉峥提前订好了包间，上了一桌三人爱吃的好菜，有小少爷朝思暮想的裹着浓厚酱汁的红烧肉，还有宋璟这等喜好讲究养生之道的少爷最爱的鸭片笋汤。  
一桌好菜却衬了一场略微沉寂的气氛，席间只有筷子与碗盘碰撞的声音。  
杜珉峥不解，他素来习惯了看着这两个人在席间你争我吵地互相逗弄半天，这下这般安静，他下意识地觉得不对。  
“宋璟，你拿珉宇逗乐把他惹着了？”杜珉峥夹了一筷子笋肉，随口提了一嘴。  
宋璟轻轻哼了一声，“哪能。我最近觉得低调朴素才是做人之道，从此浪子回头了。”  
杜珉宇拿余光瞧瞧瞥了一眼宋璟，看他不咸不淡地拿筷子去戳沾了酱汁的骨碟，忽而感觉到杜珉峥落在他身上的视线，匆忙收回了眼神。  
“挺好笑。”杜珉峥轻轻地把他没边儿的话堵了回去，“珉宇，是不是宋璟说什么话刺着你了，不敢跟哥说？”  
杜珉宇提着筷子摇摇头，狼吞虎咽地咽了豆腐卷，“哥，没事，你别问了。”  
“杜珉宇。”  
他正低着头去夹一块鸭肉，忽而被杜珉峥沉着嗓子喊了大名，一时间慌了，没夹稳的鸭肉直接掉进了汤里，溅了就坐在旁边的宋璟一身。  
宋璟挑眉，微微抬手示意杜珉峥无碍，自己取了湿毛巾到外面清理去了。  
屋里一时间只剩下兄弟二人，空气中仿佛裹了一层冰凉的霜，快要把大气儿都不敢出的杜珉宇裹住了。他拿手指在桌子下面不停地搓自己的衣角，紧张得不停吞咽口水。  
“说，到底怎么了。”  
  
宋璟去洗手间处理干净了衣服上的汤汁，带着一胸口的水渍推门正要进包间，却正好碰上了“兄友弟恭”的一幕。  
哭唧唧的杜珉宇被杜珉峥冷着脸提溜到桌子边上站着，哭得小脸儿都花了，一抽一抽地直耸肩。杜珉峥沉着嘴角，拿着陶瓷筷子的另一头直抽他的手，杜珉宇两只白嫩嫩的手心里已经横七竖八地铺了一层红痕，嘴里呜呜咽咽地喊着我错了。  
宋璟见怪不怪，转身合门。杜珉峥看他进来，松了杜珉宇一双红通通的小手，呵斥他，“坐下吃饭。”  
杜珉宇只顾着低垂着眼睛呜呜地哭，把手背在身后，不敢坐。  
“没听见我说的话？”杜珉峥皱眉，举着筷子又要去打他，杜珉宇吓得直接窜到了角落里。  
"杜珉峥，我大活人还在这呢。"宋璟轻飘飘地开口，止住了杜珉峥要去逮他的动作。杜珉宇审时度势，赶紧趁着杜珉峥没有再来捉他，蹭着桌边坐了。  
宋璟照常人模人样的吃饭，兴致似是不错。杜珉峥沉着脸坐着，也不动筷，杜珉宇在一旁两只手火辣辣的疼，拿筷子都要皱皱眉毛，被教训了一顿，更是没有什么胃口了。  
"给宋璟哥道歉。"  
杜珉峥打破僵局，刚一出声就把杜珉宇吓得一哆嗦，筷子险些掉地上。  
“宋璟哥，对不起，我不该跟你闹，对你说那些话……你原谅我好不好。”被教训了的孩子说了两句就开始掉眼泪，哼哼唧唧地哭，两只被打疼了的小手还揣在怀里来回搓，好不可怜。  
宋璟哪怕再气也不舍得拿他开涮了，放了筷子第一次转头直视他，“你哥我什么惊涛骇浪没见过，怎么会为点小事跟你闹不愉快，乖，哥没生你气。”  
杜珉宇可怜兮兮地去看杜珉峥，意思是当事人都同意了，能不能放过我。  
“回家再处理你，先吃饭。”  
杜珉宇咧咧嘴，又掉了颗眼泪在装了白饭的碗里，食不知味。  
  
散场后杜珉峥先驱车把宋璟送回家，杜珉峥坐在车里，看着杜珉宇等宋璟要进门的时候下车追了过去，眼巴巴地扯了他的衣角，趁着宋璟微微低下来飞快地在他耳边耳语了一句，宋璟微微笑了，杜珉宇红着脸蹿回车上。  
杜珉峥心里窝着的火散了两分。  
回到家里杜珉宇被第一时间提溜到了书房里罚站。  
杜珉峥就在他两个身位的书桌前面办公，杜珉宇被勒令扯了裤子只留一层薄薄的内裤对着墙反省，稍有动作就要被杜珉峥一巴掌抽到身后软肉上。  
下午两三点的光透进屋里，正好落在了杜珉宇站着的地方。杜珉峥正在打电话，杜珉宇就拿软软的拖鞋去踩地上的阳光，玩得不亦乐乎。  
他没有注意到杜珉峥什么时候挂的电话，只知道自己突然被扯着衣领拎过去，直接横着摁在了大人的大腿上，身后一层薄薄的遮羞布也被利索地扯下来了。  
杜珉宇紧张到说不出话来，红着脸大头朝下地伏在杜珉峥腿上，哼唧半天才憋出来一句，“哥哥我错了。”  
杜珉峥不与他客气，从书桌的抽屉里取了杜珉宇专用的戒尺，直接抬手往杜珉宇两片白嫩嫩的臀肉上甩，边打边训，“不学礼、无以立，这么多年的书白念了。”  
揪着杜珉峥裤脚的小少爷垂着头不敢回话，身子被厚重的戒尺抽得一冲一冲地，火辣辣的痛。  
“我托宋璟来照顾你，他肯给你我面子过来，就要感恩他。你还与他顶嘴，口出狂言，着实该打。”  
杜珉峥说着说着就沉了脸，到着杜珉宇给他描述的画面大概是他润色过的，真实场面恐怕有过之无不及。心里腾起一股火，接二连三的戒尺砸在杜珉宇身后滚烫的肿肉上，逼出了孩子一串细碎的呼痛声。  
杜珉宇皱着眉头忍痛，两只手情不自禁地攥住了杜珉峥的裤脚，腾出些功夫来讨饶，“哥哥对不起……”  
杜珉峥不悦，抬手又打，“不是给我道歉，是给宋璟道歉。”  
杜珉峥打他向来是不怎么收着力气，每一下戒尺都是压了沉重的力气往臀肉上拍。  
横在膝上的孩子疼得直蹬腿，眼角染了一层薄薄的红色，“我给宋璟哥道过歉了……”  
杜珉峥不说话，只沉着脸给手下的小臀染色。孩子白嫩的臀肉挨了不到三十便凄凄惨惨的盖了一层沉重的绯红色，杜珉宇疼得两只手忍不住往后攀，想要试着去挡杜珉峥落在他身后的板子。  
他看到孩子手心上还残留着中午时候在饭店里打出来的红痕，一只手捉住了他两只细嫩的手腕摁在身后，顺便翘起了一条腿垫着，让拱在自己手下颤巍巍的小臀又往上送了两分。  
杜珉宇看不见身后的场景，怕得一动不敢动。板子又一次猝不及防地落在已经快熟了的臀肉上，他痛得扬起后背低声呜咽了一声，攥紧了手下的布料，“呜呜哥……痛……”  
“痛就记着。”杜珉峥训他，并没有要停手的意思。  
杜珉宇觉着自己是个大孩子了，他知道挨打的时候要立正，疼也应该忍着。可惜他说到底也是个细皮嫩肉的小少爷，受不得多少痛，挨了不到四五十就开始像条鲶鱼似的开始在杜珉峥腿上不住地扭动，细细的腰肢在挣扎中从毛衣里露出来了，一条小内裤也不知道被自己蹬到哪里去。  
他听到自己软绵绵地跟杜珉峥讨饶，沙哑的嗓音里头融了化不开的哭腔，“哥哥……你别打了……”  
“我再也不敢了……呜呜呜我有跟宋璟哥道歉的……”  
“呜哇！呜……宋璟哥哥都原谅我啦……”  
杜珉峥甚至被他气笑了，狠狠地甩了几板子在杜珉宇已经红肿不堪的屁股上，“道歉了就要乖乖吃教训，他若不原谅你，家法藤条你早就挨不住了。”  
杜珉宇被他吓得哇地一声大哭起来，两条胳膊开始一个劲儿地甩，哼哼唧唧地讨饶，“哥哥我不要挨藤条呀！你心疼心疼我……”  
男人见孩子哭得厉害，臀上青青紫紫肿了一片，没一块好地方，便停了手。  
“站起来。”杜珉峥沉着脸吩咐他。  
杜珉宇受宠若惊地两手两脚扑腾着从他膝盖上滚了下来，差点跌在地上，他擦擦眼泪，软着两条腿挨着杜珉峥的膝盖站好。  
“哪里错了。”  
杜珉宇见杜珉峥这般严厉地要训他，又要哼哼唧唧地哭，被杜珉峥揪过来狠狠地盖了几巴掌，打得他像是脚底下被烫到了似的来回蹦跶着。  
“呜我不该跟宋璟哥闹脾气……对他说那种话……”杜珉宇不敢不回话，两手背在身后，眼里不停地有金豆豆滚下来，砸在地毯上，晕出一片深色的痕迹。  
杜珉峥点点头，摸了摸少年人低垂着的脑袋，“为什么闹脾气？”  
被问到这个，杜珉宇又委屈了，眼泪争先恐后地从眼眶里涌出来，他低着头擦都擦不过来，又觉得杜珉峥太凶，情不自禁地就要往外滚些没过脑子的话。  
“因为你都不管我！宋璟哥过来也看起来很急的样子……呜呜你们都没空管我……”  
他没注意到杜珉峥渐渐蹙起来的眉头和沉下去的脸色，话匣子敞开了一个劲儿的控诉，“你打电话回来……也没有问过我好不好，就是根本忘记我还在家里生病……对你来说只有公务最重要，我就是个累赘，你一回来就要打我，我都道过歉了你还要这样打我……呜。”  
杜珉宇眼睛红着抬起头去瞪杜珉峥，“我就应该病死……”  
还你们个清净。  
  
杜珉峥花了三分钟去压下心头的火。  
他用了最大的毅力来忍住不一个耳光抽在杜珉宇的脸上，只是直接推着他的肩膀把他摁在了书桌上，止住了他还没吐出来的后半截话。  
杜珉峥深吸了三口气起身，把杜珉宇晾在一旁，砰地把门关上了。  
杜珉宇身后火辣辣的痛，他抽着气把内裤提上来，整个人伏在桌子上悄无声息地流眼泪，孱弱的双肩哭得不断地起伏。  
五分钟之后，他听见书房的门被人暴躁地推开了，他抬起泪汪汪的眼去看，一看差点惊到地上，两条腿霎时间失去了力气，软塌塌地跪到地上去了。  
杜珉峥脸色黑得像厨房里的那口炖锅的锅底，他一手拎着储藏室里翻出来的家法条凳、藤条和一捆软绳，砸在了地毯上，传来厚重又闷的一声响。  
杜珉峥沉着脸来抓他，杜珉宇一时间慌了神，下意识地向后退，扒着书桌的一条腿便不撒手了，边哭边摇头，“哥哥别绑我……求求你……”  
他这下可见识到平常杜珉峥料理他时候有多放水。还没等他踉踉跄跄跑出去半米，就直接被杜珉峥拦腰抱起来，夹在胳膊下面拎着往条凳那边走。  
杜珉峥心里压着一股火，手下动作自然不轻。三下两下地将杜珉宇直接五花大绑在了条凳上，扒了刚刚穿上的内裤，家法藤条被凉凉地搭在了杜珉宇已经伤痕累累的臀肉上。  
“哥哥我再也不说胡话了……饶了我吧……”杜珉宇拼了命的求饶，眼泪鼻涕齐下。  
嗖——啪！  
杜珉峥紧紧地咬着后槽牙，不停他胡言乱语，直接便落下一记狠厉的藤条，横着抽在杜珉宇馒头似的臀肉上，一时间直接把杜珉宇的鬼哭狼嚎给抽哑火了。  
直到十秒钟之后杜珉宇才爆发出来一声略显悲怆的哭嚎，他一双肩膀抖若筛糠，一声平地惊雷之后便是细细碎碎的呜咽顺着唇齿边流淌了出来。  
杜珉峥被那道逐渐隆起来的伤痕刺痛了，却还是咬着牙又狠手抽了两记。  
他觉着五脏六腑都被拧着似的痛，他不敢去想杜珉宇刚刚说的那番话是出于怎样的心境，眼睛里甚至要涌出来一片湿润，他狠狠地吸了吸鼻子。  
杜珉宇被抽得哭不出声来了，手脚被束缚住所带来的恐惧加上身后刀剐似的剧痛，让他全然崩溃了。  
他感觉有一个看不见的深渊，正张牙舞爪地喷出些浓墨，要将他们兄弟二人一同黏过去了。  
“哥哥……你饶我一命吧……”  
孩子抖抖簌簌地求饶，一口气说不完一句完整的句子。他不再喊了，只是堵不住间歇传来的抽噎。他痛得意识模糊，只听见杜珉峥怒斥他。  
“杜珉宇……你怎么敢说出这种话。”  
他抽不出力气来回他说我再不敢了，只是摇着头呜呜咽咽地哭。  
门铃突然响了。  
杜珉峥起初并没有理会屋外响个不停的门铃，许是刘叔透着猫眼看到了宋璟，直接将他放进来了。刘叔焦急地跟他说大少爷要把小少爷打坏了，您快去劝劝吧。  
宋璟急急忙忙地就要往书房里闯，门一推便开了。  
他一个健步上前直接夺下了杜珉峥手里高高扬起的藤条，直接掷在地上。  
“你要是神志不清，就出去吹吹冷风，别在这撒泼。”  
宋璟难得的动了怒，语气里透着股淡淡的冷意。他径直无视了一旁沉默不语的杜珉峥，甚至撞了下他的肩，上前替哭得神志不清的杜珉宇松绑，打横把他抱了起来。  
杜珉宇睁大眼睛，一眨眼，眼泪又滚下来了。  
“宋璟哥……呜……你终于来救我了。”  
宋璟面无表情，直接轻车熟路地把杜珉宇抱回了卧室。  
杜珉峥贴着窗边站着，从口袋里抽出香烟和火机，点燃了一支，推开了窗。  
窗外又细碎地下起了小雪，街道是静的，并不嘈杂，风不大，却凉得透骨。  
  
他一个人在书房待到了六点，没人敢进。天色暗了，屋里没开灯，杜珉峥摸着黑靠着窗外一点稀疏的月光，一支接着一支地抽烟。  
条凳和家法藤条都还散在地上，似是在无声的控告他方才所做的一切。  
他想起来杜珉宇小的时候，父母不在身边，他便黏自己黏得不行。每天放学都有个软软嫩嫩的孩子搬着个板凳坐在公馆门口，支着脑袋等他回来，下雨天便撑着把小鸭子款式的伞，刮风就披一件能裹他三圈的大毯子。  
小孩子是热乎乎的，又带着股甜甜的奶香。  
杜珉峥觉着焦躁，又探着手借月光去点烟，门却被悄悄地推开了。  
他略显迟钝地回头去看，发现杜珉宇正逆着光站在门口，歪歪斜斜的，还被屋里浓烈的烟味呛得咳嗽了两声。他看不清杜珉宇的表情，想不出别的，只是赶紧上前去扶他。  
杜珉峥走近才发现小人儿含着一包眼泪，倚着门框，一见他就要哭了。  
“哥哥……抱我好不好？”  
杜珉宇唇色发白，脸上蒙着一层汗，小声唤他，伸出一双手来，含着眼泪冲着他笑。  
杜珉峥蹲下身，紧紧地把杜珉宇抱了个满怀。  
孩子感受到衣领处传过来的湿热，还不知道怎么安慰人，只是低着头跟他小声说，“哥哥别难过了……我再也不会说那种话伤哥哥的心了。”  
“你不要哭了……我错了……”杜珉宇咬着嘴唇咽下喉中哽着的呜咽，装作大人，学着杜珉峥安慰他时候的样子，去抚杜珉峥的背。  
杜珉峥把头抬起来，一双沉着的黑眼眸里含着浅浅的水色。  
他又一次抱紧瘦弱的孩子，揉着他细碎的发顶，“哥错了，哥跟你道歉。”杜珉峥抬起眼，凑过去亲杜珉宇浅浅的眼窝，“哥应该多陪你的。”  
“不要再说那种话，珉宇。”他用鼻子去蹭杜珉宇湿漉漉的鼻尖，语气中带着些不易察觉的哽咽，  
“哥不会失去你的。”  
杜珉宇再忍不住，钻进杜珉峥怀里嚎啕大哭起来。  
他不知道自己在说些什么、哭些什么。只知道这港湾，终于要为他亮起不灭的灯了。  
  
宋璟黑着脸端着餐盘往楼上送大小两个少爷的晚餐，觉着自己身价骤降。  
他并不耐烦的把盘子甩在床头柜上，故意给杜珉峥脸色看。而后者并不理他，专心地拿着伤药给杜珉宇惨不忍睹的身后涂，时不时还要“呼——呼——”地吹两下，逗得床上眼眶红红的孩子咯咯地笑。  
宋璟觉着有点恶心，不敢把海关办公室里的杜珉峥和这个保姆似的人物联想在一起。  
他想一脚踹到杜珉峥屁股上，松一松这口恶气。  
“小少爷，大少爷，开饭。”  
宋璟咬牙切齿地敲了敲托盘。  
杜珉峥如梦初醒，哦了一声，开始端着粥碗给趴在床上的杜珉宇喂。  
他正要伸脚去踹杜珉峥，就听见那人轻飘飘地说了句，“你多大的人了，还跟珉宇置气，丢人现眼。”  
宋璟一时间被杜珉峥的不要脸给震惊得三观尽碎，碎得像那天杜珉宇推到地上的那只碗一样。  
“嗯，合着你们闹着一出都是我的不对，我给您二位道歉了。”  
杜珉峥似是非常满意的点点头，“原谅你了，”他给杜珉宇吹凉了粥喂进嘴里，问他，“你原谅他吗？”  
杜珉宇非常给面子，含了一口粥，咕嘟一下咽下去，笑弯了一双细细的眉眼，  
“原谅你啦。”  



End file.
